25 February 2003
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2003-02-25 ;Comments *More barbed comments about his inability to play the new White Stripes album, due to record company problems: "I'm being very childish about the White Stripes, aren't I, really? But you've got to have some fun where you can find it." *After Facs & Scythe track "Polyglot", wonders what has happened to Polly Harvey: "Does she still exist in any meaningful form? I mean, she's not done anything for years." *There is a competition in the programme to win the opportunity to attend the live Maida Vale sets by Dawn Parade and the Exiles on Wednesday 05 March 2003. *Slight Japanese theme, with both Melt Banana and Hyper Kinako (a Festive Fifty entry that year), plus FortDax track 'Sakura' ("cherry blossoms" in Japanese). *Gets message congratulating him on recent Variety Club award. Says he didn't know anyone at the event. High point was being congratulated by some young autograph hunters and taking their photo holding his award. *Peel had bumped into the artist known as Cowcube whilst filling up with petrol in Combs near Stowmarket. *John is very upset about the poor form of Liverpool football team: "I'm not interested in football at all. Unfortunately, neither are Liverpool at the moment." Later, Peel comments, "It's so depressing. This is absolutely true - when they play as badly as they did against Birmingham or against Crystal Palace, I do have a kind of negative diabetic reaction to it and I have about two days of feeling quite ill afterwards because I get so angry. So, you know, it's having a bad effect on me altogether." (After leading the Premiership earlier in the season, an extended bad run had seen LFC slump to seventh in the table). *A listener asks Peel about a track with the words "coast to coast" in the chorus that he used to play in the Seventies. Peel thinks that it might be by Medicine Head, but subsequently learns that it's a single by Ducks Deluxe. He plays the latter on Thursday's show, 27 February 2003. *Listener's email: "Looking forward to the Fall session on 13 March 2003. Am I the only one waiting for a compilation set of all of the Peel sessions they have recorded?" JP: "I would like that very much myself, I must admit, Martin, but I think the chances of it happening are pretty darn remote." *Peel apologises for talking so much during the programme, but says that "at least it's not like Mike Read used to be when he was doing the breakfast show. Cos he would sit and he would talk for three or four, five minutes at a time and then play a tune on the guitar. He'd have his guitar with him in the studio... And you'd think, for God's sake play a record!" Session *Mr. Airplane Man #1. Session recorded 6 February 2003. Tracklisting *D4: Ladies Man (7") Infectious Records *Aphex Twin: Window Licker (EP - 26 Mixes For Cash In Extracts) Warp *Black Box Recorder: The New Diana (LP - Passionoia) One Little Indian *Mr. Airplane Man: Red Light (Peel session) *Facs & Scythe: Polyglot (EP - The EVP EP) Biotic *Anthony Malvo: Jah Is (7") Jammy's Records *Ex Models: He Can't Put It Into Words (LP - Other Mathematics) Ace Fu Records *Mark Hawkins: Dirty Art (12" - Take The Rough With The Smooth) Neue Heimat *FortDax: Sakura (LP - Folly) Tugboat Records :JP: "Every once in a while a record comes along - this fell through the letterbox this morning - and I thought to myself, they made this with me in mind. I mean, that would be fantastically vain really to believe that, but at the same time it did seem as though that could possibly be the case." *Don & Dewey: Bim Bam (Compilation LP - Great Googa Mooga) Ace *Mr. Airplane Man: Up In Your Room (Peel session) *Cowcube: Tickle Burst (CD Demo) Cowcube *Hyper Kinako: Tokyo Invention Registration Office (White Label) *Associates: Nude Spoons (LP - The Radio One Sessions Volume One 1981-1983) Strange Fruit *Zongamin: Spiral (LP - Zongamin) XL Recordings *Amalgamated Sons Of Rest: My Donal (LP - Amalgamated Sons Of Rest) Galaxia *Mr. Airplane Man: C'mon DJ (Peel session) *Ambrose & His Orchestra: I'll Never Have To Dream Again (78) Regal Zonophone (Pig's Big 78) *Melt Banana: Monkey Man/Operation: 3rd Attack (7") Fork In Hand Records *Keaton & Hive: The Plague (12") Renegade Hardware *Client: Client (EP - Price Of Love) Toast Hawaii *Caroline Martin: I Died (White Label) *Maceo And All The King's Men: Got To Getcha (LP - Doing Their Own Thing) Charly Records *Mr. Airplane Man: Sun Goin' Down (Peel session) *DJ Scud: Something Violent (LP - Ambush!) Rephlex *Crimea: Who Knows? (White Label) *Yattering: Panic In A Sea Of Blood (Various LP - Terrorized #21) Terrorizer File ;Name *John_Peel_20030225.mp3 ;Length *02:00:30 ;Other * ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 13 of 17 (2002-3) *Mooo Category:2003 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Competitions